


folder_name: third

by Kiyo (kiyopingin)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chatlogs, Documentation, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyopingin/pseuds/Kiyo
Summary: I won’t be saying anything more than this to you. Yet. But this doesn’t mean that I won’t harass you until we get what we deserve. I’ve included the files that I managed to salvage from Maya’s computer for proof. You could see how fucked up everything is in there. Asshole.ICHIGAYA ARISA, CIRCLE SPECIAL DETECTIVE AGENCY.





	1. INCOMING EMAIL

**Author's Note:**

> Bungou Stray Dogs AU with a few things borrowed from Devil Survivor 2. Please enjoy my shitty writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t because of our little spy in the enemy organization, I’m pretty sure that the whole country, and possibly the world, would be in an uproar thanks to that goddamned site. Good thing that it’s shut down for good now. She helped us to dig up some valuable information, all while playing as part of their team. Who knows how did she even have the capability to do that? WELL, DEFINITELY NOT YOU. YOU DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING ASSIGN HER A PROPER DEPARTMENT, ALL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT SHE WON’T REALLY BE MUCH OF A USE, RIGHT? YOU’RE HAPPY THAT HER SERVICE **\-- REDACTED --**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry little not-much-of-a-gremlin. Contains slight spoilers, but this chapter must be read before the others.

**TIMESTAMP: 11:53 P.M. [ GMT+9, JAPAN STANDARD TIME ]**  
**TO:** GHOST-EMAIL [ ADDRESS REDACTED ]  
**FROM:** ICHIGAYA ARISA [ ADDRESS REDACTED ]  
**SUBJECT:** FUCK YOU.

* * *

Fuck formalities. I’m not even going to address you with -sama anymore, since you don’t deserve it. Asshole.

Pretty sure that you’ve never expected to get an email from a raging subordinate, right? Well, here I am, writing this stupid email to a piece of shit like you. Why do you even call yourself the ‘Boss’ of our agency? Dumbass.

As you can see,IF YOU’RE NOT BLIND THAT IS, my friends are either dead or hospitalized. I’m the only one who’s healthy enough to type this out and send it to the likes of you. That being said, they want me to get off the hospital’s computer and back to my room. “Shouldn’t interact with outsiders yet”, they said. ‘Outsiders’. Sure. Pretty sure that they actually meant demons like you.

Why are you even calling yourself our ‘Boss’ when you didn’t even do anything to help us out in this case-turned-war? WE FOUND OUT WHO CREATED THE WEBSITE. WE WERE THE ONES WHO FIGURED OUT WHY WERE THEY DOING THIS. WE WERE THE ONES WHO RISKED OUR LIVES FOR THE SAFETY OF EVERYONE ELSE. NOT A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU. ALL THAT YOU’VE DONE TO US IS JUST PAYING US AN ONLY SLIGHTLY HIGHER-THAN-MINIMUM WAGE, THAT’S THAT. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE IN TROUBLE??????

If it wasn’t because of our little spy in the enemy organization, I’m pretty sure that the whole country, and possibly the world, would be in an uproar thanks to that goddamned site. Good thing that it’s shut down for good now. She helped us to dig up some valuable information, all while playing as part of their team. Who knows how did she even have the capability to do that? WELL, DEFINITELY NOT YOU. YOU DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING ASSIGN HER A PROPER DEPARTMENT, ALL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT SHE WON’T REALLY BE MUCH OF A USE, RIGHT? YOU’RE HAPPY THAT HER SERVICE **\-- REDACTED --**

smh.

What are you even thinking, recruiting teenagers and children into your ‘agency’, making them serve for you all while playing with the strings of death??? Bitch. I hope that you rot in the deepest depths of Hell. I swear that I was crying when your ‘most loyal servants’ were still fighting in the battlefield despite being heavily wounded. Yes, your ‘least favourite for being too harsh, not being able to use her ability to its full potential’, cried at the sight of her poor, poor comrades.

I want compensation for all this. Yes, I’m saying this on the behalf of the Big Five. Even they want some sort of compensation. I know that we can’t get our dead friends back unless we can find someone who can do that ( which is remotely impossible ), but our hospital bills are too much for us. So, would you please be the oh-so kind, caring ‘Boss’ who has a heart of gold and pay for our hospital bills? And maybe use your rank of authority to sentence the criminals to death instead of just making them undergo a lifetime of solitary prison. They fucking deserve to die, they killed our friends.

I won’t be saying anything more than this to you. Yet. But this doesn’t mean that I won’t harass you until we get what we deserve. I’ve included the files that I managed to salvage from Maya’s computer for proof. You could see how fucked up everything is in there. Asshole.

ICHIGAYA ARISA, CIRCLE SPECIAL DETECTIVE AGENCY.


	2. REPORT_01: DISCOVERY OF 'THIRD'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s as if the site owners are actually trying to scare people. Whoever they are, I really hope that they realize that doing all this is definitely not funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to write what I think Maya would type out, but it still seemed to be a bit off. O well. At least I tried.

**CIRCLE SPECIAL DETECTIVE AGENCY  
** **REPORT TITLE: DISCOVERY OF ‘THIRD’**  
**REPORT WRITTEN BY: YAMATO MAYA**  
**TIMESTAMP: 7:41 P.M., [ DATE REDACTED ], GMT+9 JST**

* * *

Reports of random people coming across a rather shady site known as ‘Third’ that allows them to view the events of one’s them have been flooding in since last week. At first we thought that they were just spam, but after investigating a bit more we found out that there really is a site like that out there- and it’s not even hidden in the deep web!! Isn’t that a bit… outrageous? It’s as if the site owners are actually trying to scare people. Whoever they are, I really hope that they realize that doing all this is definitely not funny.

To make things worse, the videos that the site hosted were REAL. R-E-A-L. NO JOKE. At first everyone thought that the videos were just well-edited whatnots, but after a few cases we came to the conclusion that the videos were real. Drowning, train crash, and so on- we can’t just assume that the deaths were just coincidental, right?? But then again, if they’re really true, then how did they manage to get all this info? Do they have an ability user on their side? ‘All-Seeing Eyes’, perhaps? To think of an ability that could do that… well, it scares me a bit.

This fact alone is making us quite worried- if they have an ability user, does it mean that they might have more? What’s their plan? What are they planning to do with the site, and what’s the purpose of the videos? Are they scaring the citizens into submission, until which they would do anything to prevent their deaths before ‘their time’??

We don’t have much information right now, but that doesn’t mean that we won’t continue investigating this case. We’ve recruited a new member who was willing to play as a spy within the mastermind’s workforce. We have included part of her data here;

**NAME:** ASAHI ROKKA  
**GENDER:** FEMALE  
**ABILITY:** FIRST STORM  
**ABILITY DESCRIPTION:** ABILITY TO CONVERT WATER TO FIRE 

As much as we don’t want to involve a new recruit in a case that might be too risky for them, we have no other choice as the others are either on standby or are busy with a different case or two. Don’t worry though- Rokka’s ability is within her control. She won’t randomly turn bathwater into fire and burn herself, hahah.

Not funny? Oh well. I tried. Huhehe.

Our plan is to send her to the mastermind’s base once we find out their location, and she would volunteer to work for them. We would be monitoring every single action through an AI that we managed to implant into each and every heavy duty smartwatch that I’ve given out to everyone. The events would be documented, and we’ll try to get enough clues and evidence.  
However, our current problem is the fear of the possibility that the owners of the website may decide to take it to the next level. Whatever happens, we’ll try our best to make sure that it doesn’t get out of hand. But we need all the help that we could get- financially and physically. And when you think of it again, mentally too- I’ve asked Rokka earlier today if she’s alright with all this and she just nervously replied with a ‘Yes’. Poor Rokka.

All that we could do as of now is to datamine whatever we could through the videos sent in by those who have reported about the website to us. While Rokka plays as a spy within the enemy’s team, we would try our best to solve this mystery. Who are they? What do they want? What are they planning to do? Why are they doing all this? These are the few questions that we would need to answer without getting into a lot of trouble. And by a lot of trouble I mean having to fight the enemy just for the data.

I would be writing more reports on Rokka’s progress once she has successfully joined them.

YAMATO MAYA, CIRCLE SPECIAL DETECTIVE AGENCY.

**Author's Note:**

> Format inspired by Amie Kaufman and Jay Kristoff's Illuminae. A very nice book, 10/10 would recommend- too bad its price is a pain in the back oops
> 
> Shoot a message to @kuusouressha on Twitter or kiyopingin#7424 on Discord if there's any problems with this, most of the chapters aren't beta read.


End file.
